<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Brother by TheMaskedShadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857295">Wrong Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedShadow/pseuds/TheMaskedShadow'>TheMaskedShadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Canon Compliant, Please Don't Kill Me, Regret, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedShadow/pseuds/TheMaskedShadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Weasley isn't the most memorable of the boys. so why does he stay in Hermione's head and never leave? After she sees him get made fun of by a few of the guys helping rebuild Hogwarts with them, she can't help but stick up for him. Making matters worse, Ron agrees with the guys. Ron's actions, her own doubt, and past incidents all combine and make her wonder... Did she fall for the wrong brother? Or was she never in love with him in the first place, using him as a support pillar she could cling to? She doesn't know.<br/>(This is not Canon compliant)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger can't help but admire the architecture of Hogwarts. Even on the brink of fully collapsing, it still manages to bring a sparkle to her eyes and take her breath away. She likes helping rebuild, it gives her a chance to admire it even closer.</p><p>Despite the wonderful day and recent occurrences, she still feels the pull of the dead on her. She can't believe how many people were lost in the battle. Not just people either, kids, just like her. She can't go without tears being brought to her eyes and having to sit down  for an hour or two when she thinks of little Colin Creevey with his camera and joyous attitude. Alicia Spinnet, Fred, Remus, Tonks... All gone. </p><p> "Look at Perfect Percy, couldn't even save his brother." A voice from nearby caught Hermione's attention. </p><p> "Yeah, I bet he wishes he was dead instead." </p><p> " or better yet, with him! " all three voices were laughing and making fun of Percy Weasley. </p><p>Hermione shakes her head, looking and Percy. His head was downcast and his wand pointed at the ground, shifting the dirt and rubble around. He does look down trodden, but then again, Hermione thinks, he did witness first hand the death of his brother. </p><p> "Perfect Percy, prefect who failed to protect!" The boys mocked him again. It wasn't funny.</p><p> Hermione had had enough of it. She marched straight over and was the, not three but FOUR, boys standing there. </p><p>One of them was Ron. It didn't look like he had said anything though. </p><p> "Shut up! You shouldn't say things like that! It's rude, disrespectful, and most of all, HIGHLY offensive!" She exclaims.</p><p> The boys raise their eyebrows and shake their heads.</p><p>Ron steps forward, Hermione thinks he's going to tell them off too, but she is sadly mistaken. </p><p> "Come on, Mione. they were just having a little fun is all." Ron tried to reason, a grin on his face.</p><p> She glared at all of them, "No! That is rude. And you, Ronald Weasley! I expected more out of you! Especially when Perry's YOUR brother!"</p><p> Ron shrugs, "He did slam a door in Mum's face." </p><p> She continues, "that is no reason as to why you have act like a spoiled, bigoted..." She trails, searching for the right word. The other boys are laughing her now too.</p><p>She growls and turns, walking to Percy, who seems rather embarrassed by the whole ordeal.</p><p> "Come on." She grabs his wrist, dragging him with her. The laughing follows them. </p><p> while leading him to a different part of the castle, she thinks, as usual. </p><p>She loves Ron to death, but she can't help but feel like this might be the world's way of telling her that she isn't meant to be with Ron. He can be rather... Stuck Up, sometimes.</p><p>Her hand accidentally falls a little and before she can register it, she has a hold of Percy's hand. She turns red, but then again, this wasn't the first time her hand was in his. </p><p>~~~~~Timeflipflop back to First Year, before that charms class. You know the one I'm talking about~~~~~</p><p>Hermione tries and tries, but she can't get either the movement or the pronunciation right. The levitating charm is difficult than it looks or sounds!</p><p>"Wingardium Leviosa!" Swish and flick, she tries again, but fails. She signs in defeat.</p><p>" Don't big up now, you're saying it wrong and a little off course on the wrist. " Percy says from the doorway.</p><p>Hermione jumps. She wasn't expecting anybody to be back from lunch yet. She hadn't gone, wanting to get the whole thing down for Charms class in forty minutes.I</p><p>"Oh, hi, Percy." She stumbles over her words, not expecting him to say anything back.</p><p>He smiles and walks to her, "here, let me show you." </p><p>He takes a hold of her hand with the wand in it and shows her the movement. </p><p>"See? You're just going too quick and putting too much force into the swish. And as of pronouncing it, you need to enunciate the 'o'. Not the 'a'."</p><p> She tries it again.</p><p> "Wingardium Leviosa!" Swish and flick. It worked.</p><p> She turns and grins at Percy. He smiles back. </p><p>"See? You just need to learn it a little more slowly." He tells her.</p><p>~~~~~Timeflipflop back to the present~~~~~</p><p>Suffice to say, Percy had really helped her out then, and again all throughout first, second, and third year. Well, mostly through second, she had been petrified for part of that year. Though, she had heard from Madam Pomfrey and Parvati Patil that Percy had visited her multiple times in the hospital wing. She never told him she knew.</p><p>One of the most memorable times she could remember him was from third year, during late night studying and he had stayed with her in the common room. </p><p>Curled up next to the fire, she had been having trouble with her astronomy homework. Usually, she did it during lunch so she would be able to it with Dean and Lavender, who both had a skill for the midnight subject. But unfortunately, she had missed them at lunch that day, so she on her own. Well, not completely. </p><p>"Hey, Percy?" She looked up at him, his red hair looked even redder in the glow of the fire and his pale skin was darker in the light. </p><p>He looked up and gave her a ' hmm' sound.</p><p>She looked back down at the question and then back at him, "what's Jupiter's largest moon?" </p><p>He smiled fondly at her and softly explained the moon Titan and all its attributes to her for future reference. She had been thankful.</p><p>Looking back, she started to realize, Percy had never made fun of her, never made her feel less than she was, never insulted her. Sure, he could be strict, but what would they have done without Percy and his rules in second year? He was one of the two reasons kids didn't go wandering around at night or alone and didn't get left behind in second year while the basilisk was roaming around. The other being McGonnagal. Hermione remembered one such evening, a few weeks before she was petrified. </p><p>Hermione had walked down the girls stairs with the other heading off to Astronomy. She was planning on walking with Seamus and Dean that night. She had promised to look over their answers after all. Well, Seamus' anyway.</p><p>She had forgotten her books up stairs and told everyone to go without her and that she'd catch up. She had ran back to her room, grabbed her books, can back down, only to find Percy waiting for her. Harry and Ron, nowhere to be found.</p><p>"Hey, Percy. I told you to go ahead." She frowned.</p><p>He smiled, " yes, well, with muggle-born's being attacked, I didn't want to leave you by yourself. That and I wanted to talk to you. "</p><p>She smiled back, "Lead the way, Mr. Prefect." </p><p>That was the night He had told her about his worries for Ginny. The night she had decided that something was doing it, she was going to find out what.</p><p>Her point, was that Percy had always been there, even when Ron wasn't. back in fourth year, before the world cup, he had waved his brothers, parents, and Harry away, but let her in and confessed his feeling about Penelope to her. She liked being able to share anything with him, and vice versa. </p><p>Now, she stops dragging him and lets go of his hand. </p><p>"I am so sorry for what they were saying, Percy. It was very rude of them." She glowers back at the courtyard through the empty windows.</p><p>He turns red a slight bit and shakes his head, "They were right, though. I should've died. Not Fred. " He said to the floor.</p><p>She recoiles and then frowns at him sadly. She slices to the floor next to him and pulls him into her the best she can for the tall boy.ya</p><p>"No, Percy, you are right where you need to be. You are here, that's what counts."</p><p>He disagrees, "Even Ron says so."</p><p>She growls, " Ron is a bigoted, blood-sucker who can go to hell! He doesn't know what you went through." </p><p>He looks away from her as she wraps an arm around him.</p><p>"But I couldn't save him..."</p><p>She puts her hand on his cheek, "Percy Weasley, you did not have to save Fred. He knew what he was getting into the moment he joined the DA. " </p><p>He smiles a little before letting it fall. "Thanks, Hermione. But I don't think I'm worth all this. You and Ron have something good going, you shouldn't risk that for me. "</p><p>"Too late for that. I refuse to date him any longer. He should have treated you better. And yes, Percy Weasley, you are worth that and much, much, more. " she made up her mind right then about her problem between the two brothers and ended it.</p><p>She pulls him closer and kisses his lips softly. He freezes against her, but presses his back with a little force a moment later. She pulls away and smiles at him, Percy Weasley. Without him, she realizes, she wouldn't be as far along as she was in her wizarding education. </p><p>"What if Ron finds out?" He asks softly, his forehead pressed against hers.</p><p>She grins, "who cares? For once, Percy, break the rules and kiss me already. "</p><p>He answers shortly, pressing his lips to here with added force behind it.</p><p>She sighs into the kiss, she should've realized years ago that Ron wasn't going to work out with her. She had the wrong brother from the start.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>